Temptation Island
by Youkai Youko
Summary: My friend Jokid and I are writing this. Jou got tickets to Hawaii with Honda but they end up on the same plane as the Kaiba brother's, and some unexpected things are going to happen on this travel to the tropical paradise. Seto x Jounouchi. * Finished!!*
1. Chapter 1

Temptation Island Chapter 1.  
  
A/n: I want thanks to Jokid for helping me to do this fanfiction, A/n 2: and this is my very first Yugioh fanfiction and the very first yao one, please be nice with me. It's a Seto x Jounouchi ( Joey).  
  
Yami Duo: Oh God! Not another fanfic  
  
Jokid: What's wrong with it?  
  
Youkai Youko: _! WHAT"S WRONG WITH IT!  
  
Yami Duo: Well....uh.... DO I GET TO KILL ^^!  
  
~Youkai and Jokid fall over~  
  
Jokid: Um Duo is that all you ever think about?  
  
Yami Duo: No. I think about food too!  
  
Youkai: ~Sweatdrop~ Uh.... Well um yeha uh just read OR ELSE!  
  
  
  
********************************************************************** "Hey guys, what are you going to do on this summer?" asked Jou very happy to his friends Honda, Yugi and Anzu. They looked at each other a little confused as they replay.  
  
"Well, Im going to my uncle's farm with my parents." Replay Anzu.  
  
"And Im going to help my grandpa on the shop." Replay Yugi  
  
"Well, I don't have any plans to this summer. Why?" asked Honda as Jou just smilled and he got from his pocket two tickets.  
  
"Well, Tristan, would you like to go to Hawaii with me?" asked Joey as everybody widen in surprise. Joey just grimmed more.  
  
"H-How did you get these tickets?" asked a very surprised Yugi.  
  
Jou said he got the tickets from a Competition. Honda asked asked what kind of promotion he got from. Jou just sweetdrop, he couldn't never told to their friends he got the tickets from a poetry competition.  
  
"Do you want to go or not?" snapped Jou as Honda nooded to him  
  
"Yes, I want." He quickly replay as the others just laughted.  
  
"Alright then. Our travel is going be in the next week, So, be ready until there." Said Jou as he and honda were making a hight five. Anzu muttered to Yugi that they were so lucky to going to a tropical paradise.  
  
One week later...  
  
"See ya later, Yugi, Anzu." Said Jou, saing good- bye to his friends.  
  
"Please, see if you bring something to us." Said Anzu to the boys. Yugi, Anzu, and Yugi sweet drop as they saw Honda, keeping saying "Hawaii, here I go."  
  
The two teenergers said farewell to their friends, as they went to the gate where they would caught their plane to Hawaii. Without knowing, the Kaiba brothers were in the same plane of theirs.  
  
"Im happy for you finally have some break for this summer, Seto." Said Mokuba, smilling to his older brother as he sighted.  
  
"I still can't believe how did you convince me to go to Hawaii with you in this summer." Remarked Soto Kaiba as Mokuba just giggled.  
  
"It's the power of Puppy's eyes. And you need some break anyway. You were working too much. You need relax sometimes and Hawaii is the perfect place to relax." Said Mokuba to Seto.  
  
He realised that his little brother was right. Lately he was working too much on Kaiba Cooperation and a break is not a bad idea after all. Then, he heard some familiar voices. Seto's eyes widen in surprise when he saw Jounouchi and Honda on the plane.  
  
"ARGTH! What the heck are you going here?" shouted Seto as Jou and Honda widen in surprise, they never could imagined that they would end up on the same plane where Mokuba and Seto are. That's going to definite be a long travel.  
  
To be Continue.....  
  
Youkai Youko: Ok, I know it's not a R yet but I promised it's going to get better. And the real fun will begin on the next chapter , um hahahahaha :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HIYAS! Well um I'm not the only author working on this! MY name Is Jokid and if you read Taken Soul then you know who I am. Well anyway um I'm working with Youkai Youko with this fic. Each chapter we do might seem different because were each typing differently. 

Well as you can see this is a Seto/Jounouchi fic. God I hate that spelling so I'm going to say Jou. Even though I like Joey, but oh well. Well um I like to thank Youkai Youko for letting me help he write this! ^^! 

Yami Duo: Kill….MUST KILL!

Jokid: O_O!

Yami Duo: HUNGRY…er…THIRSTY!

Jokid: Then drink some water!

Yami Duo: Huh? Oh wait I'm THIRSTY FOR BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! MWUAHHHAAA!

  
~ Jokid and Y.Y. back off very slowly~

Jokid: My Yami is a little bit….crazy. He hasn't killed anybody since the last story

Yami Duo: Kill!kill!kill!kill!kill!kill!kill!

Jokid: fine! Here's Anzu 

Anzu: Hn? What am I doing here?

Yami Duo: ~Drools~ Bloooooooddddddd….

Jokid and Y.Y.: You are a pshycho 

Well Yami Duo ever kill? Find out in Chapter three! We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Gundam Wing! The only thing we own is are creepy imagination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Jou and Kaiba were glairing at each other for a whole hour. Honda finally managed to get Jou to stop and listen to his CD player. Jou just growled, but did what Honda said anyway. Kaiba smirked and mouthed 'just like a puppy' to him. Jou was about to get up and pound him, but decided to do that when they land. 

" Hey Honda what Cd's did you bring?" 

" I brought Papa Roach, Korn, The Deftones, The Misfits, Tool, and Nirvana."

" Hn… Hard choice. How about uh… AH I CAN'T DECIDE!"

" Well how about your CD's"

" Ah I only brought Disturb, Coal Chamber, Soulfly, 311, Linkin Park, and System of a Down."

" You two brought sappy music!"

" What Cd's did you bring Kaiba?"

" Well puppy if its any of your concern I have all of them, but their latest CD's that won't come out for another three years."

" What!? How can you?"

" well puppy I'm a billionaire that gets what he wants."

" More like a spoiled rotten little kid."

Kaiba just smirked and turned back around in his seat. It would be another hour, before they reached their destination. Jou decided to listen to some Linkin Park. He put it on and soon fell into a trouble sleep.

__

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

At the core of forgotten 

In the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety 

The picture is there

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

From the top to the bottom

Bottom to top I stop

At the core of forgotten 

In the middle of my thoughts

Taken far from my safety 

The picture is there

The memory won't escape me

But why should I care

~Dream~

Jou was in his room listening to the same song. He was tending to his bruises that his father had just given to him. He tried to fight back the tears, but he couldn't help it. He cried and cried through the whole beating and the rape…

__

There's a place so dark you can't see the end

  
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend

  
The rain then sends dripping an acidic question

  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion

  
Then with the eyes shut looking though the rust and rot

  
And dust a spot of light floods the floor

  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend

  
The eyes ease open and its dark again

~earlier~

" WHERE ARE YOU BOY!"

" …"

" I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"…"

Jou was hiding under the sheets of his bed to escape the beatings and the pleasure that he was receiving. Jou just sighed and let tears fall down his face. It was the third time that this happen to Jou. He didn't know what to do. He was only a toy to him. He took out paper, pen, and notebook. He soon thought of a poem to write to explain his sad misery.

__

From the top to the bottom

  
Bottom to top I stop

  
At the core I've forgotten

  
In the middle of my thoughts

  
Taken far from my safety

  
The picture is there

  
The memory won't escape me

  
But why should I care

After Jou was done writing his poem he sat it down on his night stand and waited for his father to come in and take out his anger on him. He hears his door slam open and soon his dad was right on top of him. 

__

In the memory you'll find me

  
Eyes burning up

  
The darkness holding me tightly

  
Until the sun rises up

He began to strip Jou of his clothes and began kissing roughly down his neck. He drew blood, but lapped it up quickly. Then he slowly began to play with the nipples of Jou's chest causing them to bruise easily. He then kissed down his chest leaving bruises and blood long the way. Then he looked at Joey's member and grabbed it. He dug his nails in it causing Jou to scream out in pain. 

__

Moving all around screaming of the ups and downs

  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound

  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind

  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete

  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats

  
On down the street till the wind is gone

  
The memory now is like the picture was then

  
_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

His father then slapped him across the face and licked the dry tears off of Jou's face. He then straddled Jou and began kissing inside of Jou's mouth. He forced his foul tongue inside of him. He tried to bite down, but his father punched him in the stomach as a warning. Jou cried and cried till he got his tongue out. 

__

From the top to the bottom

  
Bottom to top I stop

  
At the core I've forgotten

  
In the middle of my thoughts

  
Taken far from my safety

  
The picture is there

  
The memory won't escape me

  
But why should I care  
  
From the top to the bottom

  
Bottom to top I stop

  
At the core I've forgotten

  
In the middle of my thoughts

  
Taken far from my safety

  
The picture is there

  
The memory won't escape me

  
But why should I care

Soon his dad released Jou's mouth and trusted inside of him. There was blood pouring all over the bed and Jou couldn't even scream, because he was too scared. Soon his seed spilled into him and he left him there in his own pool of blood.

In the memory you'll find me

  
Eyes burning up

  
The darkness holding me tightly

  
Until the sun rises up

Now you got me caught in the act

  
You bring the thought back

  
I'm telling you that

  
I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act

  
You bring the thought back

  
I'm telling you that

  
I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act

  
You bring the thought back

  
I'm telling you that

  
I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act

  
You bring the thought back

  
I'm telling you that

  
I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act

  
You bring the thought back

  
I'm telling you that

  
I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act

  
You bring the thought back

  
I'm telling you that

  
I see it right through you  
  
Now you got me caught in the act

  
You bring the thought back

  
I'm telling you that

  
I see it right through you

In the memory you'll find me

  
Eyes burning up

  
The darkness holding me tightly

  
_Until the sun rises up  
  
In the memory, you will find me_

  
Eyes burning up

The darkness holding me tightly

  
Until the sun rises up

~ End Dream~

Jou woke up and notice that everybody on the plane was asleep. All accept for Kaiba. He was looking at Jou with the strangest look on his face. Jou just growled and looked the other way. It took a while, before he noticed that his cheeks were wet. Jou then got up and went to the bathroom. 

" I wish Kaiba didn't see that."

He splashed himself with water, but was thrown backwards by a loud thump. Jou stumbled out of the bathroom and went back to his seat. Everybody was screaming and crying. Jou went up to Honda and woke him up. 

" HONDA WAKE UP! THE PLANE IS GOING TO CRASH!" 

TBC…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Duo: YES! SHE STOPPED! Now can I kill Anzu?

Jokid: Sure….

~ Slices Anzu's body, with his scythe, into tiny little pieces~

Yami Duo: Now I'm bored!

~Notices that Youkai's tale swishing back and forth~

Yami Duo: OOOOOOOooooo me want to cut off! ^___________^

Jokid: O_O! NO YAMI! SIT!

~ Yami Duo obeys and sits down~  


Yami Duo: Party pooper

Jokid: Anyway I need a new host? 

Yami: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! 

Jokid: FINE YAMI!

Yami: YAY! Tell Jokid she sucks, but not the other author! ^^!

Jokid: WHAT _! 

__

  


  


__


	3. Chapter 3

Temptation Island Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yami Duo: Uh I can't stand this!  
  
Jokid: Your like a vamprie -_-!  
  
Yami Duo: Well I am the God of Death! ^^!  
  
Jokid: A wannabe though  
  
Yami Duo: _ WWWHHHAATTT!  
  
Jokid: ~Backs away~.....  
  
Y.Y.: What's going on?  
  
Yami Duo: ooooooooo FOXTAIL GIRL! ME WANT TO CUT OFF!  
  
Y.Y.: O_o! YOU DO YOU DIE! _! Yami Duo: I can't die, I'm immortal  
  
Well Yami Duo eve cut off her tail? Find out in chapter 4!  
  
Inu -Joey: Anyway Jokid and Youkai Youko do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or me! And  
  
why I have dogs ears?  
  
Youkai Youko: because I think you're cute as a puppy. ^___^  
  
Inu-Joey: And I thought I had problems with Kaiba with that puppy things.  
  
u_u !  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Jou felt no feeling, no pain. Nothing. He couldn't feel anything. He openned  
  
his eyes and he realized he was in deep water. He didn't understand what was happening, but he would soon find out. Maybe it was death? Jou just shrugged and opened his eyes and saw the sun flashing into them. He covered his eyes with his hand and saw a familar shadow.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Jou?" A voice? So Familiar....  
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
Who was it calling his name; a voice that sounded familiar. He slowly opened  
  
his eyes and he saw Honda on his side.  
  
" YES! Jou your alive!"  
  
Jou looked around and the only things he could saw were, trees, trees, trees, and more trees, oh and the ocean as well with sand. Jou growled and saw Honda hold out his hand. He took it and looked at his friend very confused.  
  
"Honda, what happened?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Our plane crash on the ocean." Jou's eyes widen as he remember of the accident. That was true, their plane had crashed on the ocean . Honda remarked that the storm must drifted them to the island where they were now.  
  
Jou then vomited as Honda laid him on the sand and he used his coat as  
  
pillow to rest Jou's head. Honda told to him to rest a little while he would go  
  
find some food. Jou grasped Honda's arm, saying he didn't wanted to be  
  
alone. Honda told him he would be back soon as he leave. Jou rested his head  
  
on Honda's coat. He wondered if Kaiba and Mokuba were ok. He shrugged it off and soon fell asleep.  
  
Jou's Dream  
  
Jou was lying on his bed as he felt pain everywhere on his body. Since his  
  
parents divorced, his life was like his own hell. His father beat him, rapes  
  
him everytime when he's drunk. The only thing that gives him strength to  
  
survive in his hell was the picture of his young sister; Shizuka. Then, he  
  
hears the door slams. A shadowy figure was right behind the shower curtain  
  
looking over the boy with lust. Then out of nowhere the figure jumped in the  
  
shower and began to beat the scared little boy.  
  
  
  
" Oh God! Dad what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
" Quite you stupid dog!"  
  
  
  
Then his dad stripped his clothes off and began to thrust inside the boy.  
  
The little boy began screaming out in pain with every moving thrust that he  
  
got. The man was moaning out in pleasure, while the boy was crying and  
  
screaming out in pain.  
  
  
  
"NNOOO!!!! NO MORE! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY!"  
  
  
  
~End Dream~  
  
"NO STOP! PLEASE! I WILL OBEY YOU ALWAYS! PLEAE STOP!"  
  
  
  
" Jou! JOU!"  
  
A Cerulean blue eye boy did his best trying to restrain the thrashing boy. Joey then accidentally punched the taller man in his face, before he woke up. The taller figure then fell backwards on the ground with dizziness. Joey got up and looked at him.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU! KAIBA!? Are you still alive?" asked Jou totally surprised.  
  
"No, I'm dead and I'm came to haunt you. Of course I'm alive!" Jou stared at him with gladness and annoyance. He then looked around and wonder where Mokuba was?  
  
To Be Contined...  
  
  
  
Yami Duo: Ah! Don't review!  
  
Jokid: Why?  
  
Yami Duo: Because you suck!  
  
Jokid: T_T!  
  
Y.Y.: That was mean Duo!  
  
Yami Duo: Well get over it...  
  
Y.Y.: -_-  
  
Yami Duo: Well anyway please don't review their story. give them big fat  
  
jucy flames! Oh and boot them off the internet! get them banned! Get-  
  
~Jokid slaps him over the head~  
  
Y.Y.: Um...please tell us what ya think?  
  
Inu-Joey: Yeah, and , please, review their story. *Puppy's eyes * 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hi! Well I finally updated. Sorry, but I have been busy. I would like to thank all the people that read and reviewed are story. I'll be listening to Tool while I'm writing this so bare with me. 

Yami Duo: What's Tool? 

Jokid: A band…

Yami Duo: ~thinks a wrench, screwdriver, and a mallet playing the guitar, drums, and singing~ A bunch of tools play music?!

Jokid: O_o! No….

Inu-Joey: ~Ears perk up~ What's next? Soon Fords and Dodges will be in a band!

Jokid: ~Sweat drop~ Uh…

Y.Y.: They are being stupid…

Jokid: I notice. Inu-Joey would you just say the disclaimer please?

Inu-Joey: FINE! Y.Y. and Joey does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inu-Yasha, or Gundam Wing. The only thing they own is their scary imagination. If they did own this, then we would all be in hell. 

Y.Y. and Jokid: -_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

" Kaiba where's Mokuba?" 

Suddenly a little ball of hair popped behind Kaiba's leg. He was jumping up and down waving his hands to Jou. Jou just stood there wondering how twelve year olds couldn't have a single care in the world. He sighed and sat back down trying to figure out what to do. He smiled at Mokuba, then sat his head in his hand.

" What now puppy?"

" Kaiba I'm not a damn dog!"

" No your not a dog, but you are a puppy."

" Fuck you Kaiba."

" No thank you."

" Just shut up."

Jou just looked up at the sky trying to think. Kaiba was just smirking at him. Kaiba was very pleased with himself that he was getting on Jou's nerves. Jou just growled and stood up.

" You even growl like a puppy."

" …"

" This is a first. Puppy to mad for words?"

Jou just glared at him and turned away to face the ocean. He flinched as he crossed his arms. His bruises still hurt like hell and he was feeling very sick again. Jou then turned around again and starred at Kaiba for the longest time into his cold blue eyes. Kaiba then said something that would hurt Jou very badly.

" You are such a dog. Your not a puppy, but an animal. You act like one for sure. Such a coward, because you can't stand up for yourself and your friends always have to bust you out of things."

" …"

" Hn. Even the dog can't talk to his master. That's all you are." 

~ Flashback~

" YOU HERE ME SLUT! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! YOUR NOTHING, BUT AN ANIMAL!!!!" 

" Yes father, nothing but a little whore."

" YOU'RE A DOG! A WORTHLESS EXSCUSE FOR A HUMAN!"

" Yes father."

" Hn. I should of dumped you at the dump and raped you there. Then I could leave you there."

" Yes…Father."

~End Flashback~

Jou turned his head away from Kaiba and looked at the sand. He had his back turned and he let his tears fall silently down his cheeks. Kaiba couldn't see them, because he was too busy smirking.

" Your nothing."

" That's right…I'm nothing. I'm a dog…an animal…a whore…a pleasure toy…a puppy…a coward-"

Kaiba couldn't pick up what Jou was saying. His voice was barely above a whisper. Jou then dried his eyes and walked towards the forest hoping he could find Honda. Kaiba still smirking followed him. Mokuba was right behind them.

" So pup you know where were going?"

" Not a pup…"

" Yes you are."

" I'm nothing."

Kaiba tried to hear what the last two words were, but he couldn't make them out. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to follow him. Jou still had tears in his eyes, but he held them back. He didn't want to show Kaiba that he was weak. Kaiba already knew he was weak, but he didn't want to show anymore. Then Jou heard a loud scream.

" HONDA!"

Jou, Kaiba, and Mokuba all rushed to where Honda was screaming. They found him near a snake and a bloody hand. Jou immediately grabbed a stick and swung it at the snake. The snake struck, but missed. Kaiba was getting easily amused about this game Jou was playing.

" Puppy let me get it."

Kaiba then grabbed another stick that was much thicker and approached it slowly. The snake struck at Joey and gave Kaiba the perfect time to hit it's head. Once that was over with Jou went over to Honda. 

" Thanks for resting me guys."

" Honda! Don't talk. It will waste you energy."

" It's too late for me Jou. I'm a goner."

Honda then closed his eyes and fell limp in Jou's hands. Jou carefully put him down and bowed his head. Kaiba walked over to Jou and stood right beside him. He smirked and then turned around.

" Puppy he was weak just like you."

" Weak…I'm weak….I'm nothing…I'm nothing…"

Again, Kaiba couldn't pick up what Jou was saying. He turned and walked back to the sea. He left Jou there to ponder what had just happened on day one of their long, long adventure on their new home.

TBC…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y.Y.: SETO YOU'RE A BASTARD!

Seto: What did I do? 

Y.Y.: You hurt Jou!

Seto: But-but-

~ Y.Y. whacks him over the head with a frying pan~

Seto: @_@

Y.Y.: Anyway please tell us what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Temptation Island  
  
Chapter 5   
  
  
  
Yami Dou: Now Im going to cut your pretty fluffy tail. ^_____^   
  
  
  
Y.Y: Leave my tail alone! and I have a chapter to do  
  
Inu-Joey: what's his problem ?  
  
Jokid: Duo's just obsessed with Youko's tail, -_-!   
  
Y.Y: Ok! That's it!*speaking some weird words as she throws a bean on Yami Dou*   
  
Yami Dou: mew...MEW?! * turning into a brown kitty*  
  
Inu –Joey and Jokid: o_O!!!   
  
Y.Y: Now I can work in peace. You can play with him if you want, Inu-Joey ^____^   
  
Inu-Joey beging to chase Yami kitty Duo.   
  
Jokid: You're cruel Youko, my poor Yami!, Oh wel..he does look so cute! ^____^  
  
Y.Y: Thank you, now Im going to work before the power of spell is over.   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Mokuba and Jou were inside of the cave. Mokuba were sitting near the fire while Jou   
was sleeping with Honda's coat covering him. Mokuba shifted, he felt sorry for Jou ,   
besides loosing his best friend, he had buried him with his own hands. That upset him very much.   
  
  
  
Flash Back...  
  
Jou finished burrying Honda's body as Seto made a cross . Mokuba couldn't believe that Honda   
was dead and his body was buried here of all places. Seto went to Jou who was kneeling in   
the front of Honda's tombstone. He put his hand on Jou's shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Jou. I know Honda was your best friend but we need   
to keep going if we want to survive until we get rescued."   
  
  
Jou just slapped his hand away from his shoulder and glared at Kaiba.  
  
"How do you know the search and rescue will find us, Kaiba? If they can't   
find us, then We are doomed to stay here on this desert island for the rest of our lives!"  
  
  
"Listen here, Do you think that I like being here with you? No I don't and I hate to   
say that, but we need work together to survive here. We don't know yet what kind of animals   
live here, besides of snakes ."  
  
  
Jous just snarled and took the part of Honda's hand that was not burried and took the knife   
to his tomb. then he lowered it.  
  
"What are you going do?" .   
  
"Why I have to keep living? I already lost everything."   
  
Jou then brought the stake to his heart and let out one small tear. All that was running   
through his head was his friends and his so-called family. Before he could do anything  
Kaiba knocked the boy unconscious. Kaiba then picked the thin boy up and shifted him in   
his arms. Mokuba just stared in awe at what his big brother did.  
  
"Let's find a shelter and rest there."   
  
  
End of Flash Back....   
  
Mokuba looked at the exist of the cave. It was already getting dark and he was already   
getting to worried about Kaiba when he arrived at the cave. He was caring a big trunk and some   
packages. Mokuba looked cuoriously at the stuff that Kaiba had brought.   
  
"Hey brother, what are these?"   
  
  
"I found these things on the beach. These must belongs to the others passengers on the   
plane. I know it's wrong but these are going to be very usufull to us until someone rescue us.   
How is Jou?"  
  
"He's still asleep, Seto. Poor Jou -kum, losing his friend upseted him a lot.   
We should do some thing to cheer him up."  
  
"Im going to talk to him tomorrow. Now, let's sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow morning."   
  
Kaiba then took a position by the fire. He looked once over Jou and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
Jou's dream...   
  
  
  
Jou was waking in a dark and cold place. He couldn't understand how got there. He just   
looked around and saw a familiar figure. That figure was Honda.   
  
  
  
"Honda? HONDA!!"   
  
Jou yelled his name out as he was running over to him,but Honda walked away and then,   
he vanished. Jou stopped and he kneeled as he cried.   
  
  
  
"Why? Why did you had to leave me? First my mother and sister and now you! Why do peple I  
love always leave me? Why?"   
  
Then Jou's eyes began to tear up some more. He didn't notice that there was a shadowdy   
figure behind him. the figure then hit Jou on the back with a smirk. Jou yelled in pain as he   
looked at his back. The shadow figure was the one of Jounouchi most fear enemies, his father.   
  
"I will tell you why, your just a stupid, weak dog. You never fights back, you always   
beg * kicks* to stop. You weak, never fights back, a real *kicks* weak *kicks* stupid *kicks*   
dog!"   
  
Jou just cried more at his words. He was right and so was Kaiba. They both were right, he   
was a stupid little whore that was weak and only used for tormenting and pleasure.  
  
"STOP DAD! PLEASE, STOP!"   
  
Dreams ends...   
  
"NO!"   
  
Jou then woke up with sweat all over his face. He was breathing fast and heavy.   
He looked around and he realized he was in a cave. Mokuba and Kaiba were still sleeping.  
He remembers that there was a snake and it bit Honda, then the burial. His best friend was   
dead and now he had no one to tell his feelings because, he wanted to tell him. He wanted to   
tell him the pain and misery he was going through. this was his best friend that he kept   
from him for a long time. Joey then looked at Honda's coat and let tears roled down.   
he quickly wiped them away and went over to Kaiba. He then made his decision.  
  
  
"Seto, Seto. Come on, wake up"   
  
Mokuba was shaking his brother trying to get him up.  
  
  
"Mokuba? Hey, what's up?"   
  
  
"It's Jounichi-kun. When I woke up, he was gone."   
  
"WHAT !"   
  
Kaiba's eyes went wide as dinner's plates and he quickly scrambled to his feet.   
He looked around that cave hoping that Mokuba was only jokig, but he wasn't.  
  
  
"SHIT!!"   
  
To Be continue…..   
  
  
  
Yami Duo: *Turning normal* WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?   
  
  
  
Inu-Joey: Waah….. Now I was having really fun  
  
Y.Y: I had to work in peace and you didn't let me do that  
  
Yami Duo: But that doesn't give you the right to turn me into a cat.   
  
Jokid: I don't know, you were really cute as a kitty. ^__^   
  
Yami Duo: Im the God of Death and I can't look cute -_-!!!   
  
Inu-Joey: Anyway, please, review their story and Youko san, can you….   
  
Y.Y: sure. * Turning Yami Duo into a kitty again* There you go!  
  
Inu-Joey: THANK YOU!! ^__^   
  
~ Inu-Joey Begins to chase Yami kitty Dou again~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yay! I get to do chapter 6! Sorry for the wait! We are so evil! MWUAAAAHHHH! ~Coughs~ Uh yeah anyway I would like to thank everybody and anybody who reviewed and read are crazy story!

Jokid: My Yami is still a cat…

Inu-Joey: KITTY! ~Strokes Yami duo's fur back the wrong way~

Yami Duo: MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!

Random Translation Person: He's saying STOP IT OF I'LL KILL YOU!

Jokid: Thank you Random Translation Person! 

Random Translation Person: Your welcome!

Jokid: NOW TURN MY YAMI BACK INTO A HUMAN!

Y.Y.: I thought you said you liked him like that?

Jokid: I do, but I need my Yami T_T!

Y.Y.: Fine…~Turns Yami Duo back to normal~

Inu-Joey: NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! T_T!

~ Yami Duo grabs scythe and starts chasing Inu-Joey around~

Jokid: Random Translation Person can you do the honors?

Random Translation Person: Sure…Y.Y. and Jokid do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! They never have and they never will… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

Kaiba told Mokuba to stay in the cave as he went out to find Jou. He began searching all over the forest and by the waterfall, but couldn't find him. He checked Honda's tombstone, but he wasn't there either. There was one last place he could be and that was the ocean…

" JOU! JOU! ARE YOU HERE?!"

Kaiba looked all over the beach, but there was no sign of him. Then he spotted somebody in the ocean. He quickly went in the water and saw Jou surrounded by blood and he looked like he was crying. Kaiba quickly grabbed the sobbing boy and pulled him out of the water. 

" Jou what the hell do you think your doing! Stupid puppy!"

" …"

" Are you trying to kill yourself again!? Do I have to tie you up?"

" …"

" Answer me goddamint!" 

" Leave m-me alo-ne." 

" Jou, because Honda died doesn't mean you go and get yourself killed!"

" Not b-because of H-Honda."

" Then what is it?"

Jou wiped his eyes and stared at Kaiba. He didn't want to tell him. He never told anybody! Not even his best friend and Kaiba was the last person he wanted to tell. If he told Honda he would probably call him weak for not doing anything about it. Kaiba would just rub it in his face and call him weak as well.

" SHIT! JOU WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU TELL ME! ARE YOU A COWARDING NOW?"

" Yes…"

" WELL THEN STOP IT!"

Kaiba then slapped the boy across the face. Jou just let tears fall down his face. Kaiba snorted and walked back to the cave. Kaiba thought Jou was crying over the slap, but Jou was really crying over his life. Jou started to follow Kaiba, but kept his distance from him. 

" Jou why did you cry over a slap?" 

" …"

" COME ON! QUIT IGNORING ME AND ANSWER ME!"

~Flashback~  


" QUIT IGNORING ME YA LITTLE WHORE!"

" I'm sorry! I'll answer!"

" YOU SHOULD ANSWER ME ALL THE TIME!"

Then Jou's dad slapped the boy across the face and kick him in the ribs. Jou couldn't do anything. He couldn't even cry for once. All of his tears were dried up and there was nothing he could do about it. Then Jou's dad licked his lips and put him on the bed. 

" YOU LITTLE SHIT! NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" 

" …"

" ANSWER ME!"

~End of Flashback~

" COME ON JOU!"

" Sorry…I'll obey you father."

" Jou?"

" I been a bad boy. Punish me…"

" Jou? Snap out of it!"

Kaiba began shaking the boy, trying to get him to come out of his trance. Jou continued repeating his past over and over again to Kaiba. Kaiba finally got the message why Jou was crying this whole time. He picked up the boy and brought him to the cave. 

" Come on Jou…please snap out of it."

" S-Seto?…"

" That's it Jou. Were on a island don't you remember? The plane crashed and everything?" 

" …"

" Jou what is happening to you?"

" Pain…"

Kaiba gently cleaned off the boys wounds and noticed that he had bruises and cuts all over him. Kaiba gently undressed the boy and noticed the boy was covered with them. He also noticed that his member was bruised up pretty badly. Kaiba cursed to himself as he got a little waster from the cave. He gently cleaned him up and then tried to get the sand out of the boys hair. Once he was done he got a blanket from one of the boxes and wrapped it around him. He then held him in his arms and rocked him. 

" Jou it's ok. I'm here for you. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore."

" …"

" Jou I'm sorry for all I said to you. Your not weak and your not a dog. You are a human and not an animal. You are strong-"

" Shut up…I'm nothing…My f-father thinks I'm a whore, slut, pleasure toy, punching bag-"

" Your father did this to you?"

" Yes…"

" Jou I'm so sorry."

" I don't want your s-sympathy."

  
" Joey I don't hate you, I…"

Kaiba then stopped and looked over at Jou. He couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't want to tell him how he really felt about him. He sighed and stroke the boys hair. Kaiba then thought about his own past. His father wasn't very nice to him either.

~Flashback~

" come here boy!"

" Yes dad…"

" Where is that new item you were suppose to be done with today?"

" I'm sorry sir, but I didn't get done with it…"

" WHY YOU!"

Kaiba's adoptive father then picked up the boy by the hair and began to punch him in the stomach. Kaiba just cried out in agony. He wanted this to stop. He didn't know what to do and he didn't care anymore. He was just like Jou. He never raped him, but he did beat him.

~End of Flashback~

" Jou I had a bad past as well. My father would beat me, but…"

" He never raped you."

" Yes…"

" S-Seto don't leave me."

" Don't worry Jou I won't."

" Seto?"

" Yes?"

" Love you."

Jou then fell asleep in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba just gasped at what Jou said. Did he actually told Kaiba that he loved him? He smiled and went to sleep with Jou still in his arms. Mokuba pretending to be asleep smiled to himself and soon he fell asleep as well.

TBC…

Jokid: Ah Jou finally confessed his love…

Inu-Joey: Ah! When will Kaiba confess his?

Jokid: I don't know…

Inu-Joey: Who will win the Super bowl?

Jokid: I don't know…Who's playing?

Inu-Joey: Um… the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and Oakland Raiders! 

Jokid: BLAH! I can't stand football!

Inu-Joey: I can see that…

Yami Duo: I think the Raiders are going to win!

Y.Y.: Nah the Buccaneers are going to win…

Yami Duo: OKLAND!

Y.Y.: TAMPA BAY!

Yami Duo: OKLAND!

Y.Y.: TAMPA BAY!

Inu-Joey and Jokid: ~Sweat drop~….

Random Translation Person: Uh…Well anyway give us your opinion and tell us what you think of the story?


	7. Chapter 7

Teptation Island  
  
Random Translation Person: Well Yami Duo and Y.Y. were right...  
  
Jokid: About what?  
  
Random Translation Person: The super bowl...  
  
Jokid: Whatever...  
  
Yami Duo: T_T! Not fair!  
  
Y.Y.: ^___________^ Told you Tampa Bay was going to win!  
  
Chapter 7   
  
  
  
Seto woke up with the sun light hitting his face. He smiled as Jou was still   
sleeping in his arms. He still couldn't believe that Jou had confessed his love to him.   
Then, Jou woke up with a yawn.   
  
  
  
"Hey, good morning Jou. Did I wake you up?"   
  
  
  
"No, you didn't, and thank you"   
  
  
  
"What for?"   
  
  
  
"For making I realized that I was wrong about last night, and Honda would hate me if   
I do that again." Said Jou placing his head on Kaiba's lap.   
  
  
  
Kaiba could see tears rolling down Jou's his face again. He couldn't blame him for crying.   
His childhood was worse than his own, and loosing his best friend in a terrible way. Jou   
blushed as they could hear his stomach roaring. Kaiba just chucked.   
  
  
  
"Are you hungry?   
  
  
  
Mokuba woke up. He looked around and he realized that Kaiba and Jounouchi were gone.   
Then, he saw on the ground a banana leaf with some tropical fruits on it. And there was a   
note. Mokuba picked the note as he read it.   
  
  
  
"Dear Mokuba, Jou and I went to the watefall to catch our lunch. Stay in the cave until   
we're back. Love- Seto." Then, Mokuba just snapped his fingers   
  
  
  
"Ah! nuts! why do I have keeping to miss the best parts." Said Mokuba to himself.   
  
  
  
On the waterfall, Jou and Kaiba were having nice moments together. They were swiming,   
catching fishe and laughing. Jou never knew that Kaiba would laugh like he was laughing now.   
He still remember he had confessed his feeling for Kaiba last night. He didn't expected to   
Kaiba to return his feelings, just being on his side was enough to him.   
  
  
  
"Hey Jounouchi, It's better we go back to the cave. Mokuba must getting worried   
about us." Said Seto as Jou nodded to him.   
  
  
  
When they returned, they saw Mokuba outside of the cave, reading a book. Mokuba saw them   
and he said he had found a book from the stuff that Kaiba had found. While Jou was prepearing   
the dinner, Seto and Mokuba decided to see what kind of stuff they got. On the trunk they just   
saw clothes and blankets. And from the packages, they saw they had a box with knifes and forks,  
other with first kit aid, and the last one had fireworks.   
  
  
  
"These things are going to be very useful. Especially the fireworks." Said Kaiba to Mokuba   
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We could use them as a signal when some ship or helicopter comes near around here."   
  
  
  
"The lunch is ready!" yelled Jou as Kaiba and Mokuba went near of the fire and sit down   
near of it.   
  
  
  
"Becareful, it's pretty hot." Warned Jou as they beging to eat the fish.   
  
  
  
"Jou, it's delicious. I didn't know you could cook." Remarked Kaiba as Jou just smiled.   
  
  
  
"I worked in a restaurant once. So, I learn one or two little things from the   
chief." Said Jou a little embarased.   
  
  
  
"You mean you learn a lot. You see, the last time that Seto had cook something I end up   
on the hospital." Said Mokuba as Kaiba blushed and he placed his hand on   
Mokuba's month. Jou just laughted from the scene.   
  
  
  
After the lunch, Seto and Mokuba fell asleep. Jou went to Honda's tombstone and he placed   
some flowers on it. He prayed for Honda's soul, wherever he was, he hoped he was in peace now.   
  
  
  
"Buddy, wherever you are, I hope you're in peace. And I promised from now that Im going to   
be stronger, at least Im going to try." Said Jou as he smiled sadly.   
  
  
  
Jou returned to the camp and he saw that Kaiba and Mokuba were sleeping in a net. Jou   
thought they could found it from the stuff that Kaiba had found. Then, he looked at the ocean   
and he decided to swim a little.   
  
  
  
"Swimming a little wouldn't harm me." Said Jou as he begin to remove his clothes.  
  
  
  
Jou went to the water and he splashed some water on his face. He felt somehow   
relaxed as he could feel the sweet winds of ocean on his face. Without knowing, there  
was a shark near where Jou was.   
  
  
TBC...  
  
Yami Duo: Well another chappie done!  
  
Inu-Jou: ~Sniffles~ T_T!  
  
Jokid: What's wrong?  
  
Inu-Jou: I WANT MY KITTY!  
  
Y.Y.: Fine ~Turns Yami Duo into a kitty~  
  
Inu-Joey: KITTY! ~Glomps Yami Kitty Duo~  
  
Yami Kitty Duo: T_T!  
  
Random Translation Person: Please tell use what you think... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Thank you for all the reviews! Oh yeah this is the last time I'm going to say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's getting very boring!

Yami Kitty Duo: MEOW! MEOW!

Random Translation Person: He's saying can I change back to normal now?

Inu-Joey: ~Sniffles~ WWAAHH!!!

Y.Y.: Not yet…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

Joey goes in water and gets eaten by the shark the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8 

J/K!

Jou was looking at his reflection in the water. He smiled and began to wonder when Kaiba was going to confess his love to him. He probably didn't like or love him. He sighed and just dumped water in his hair. Unknowing to Jou that there was a shark swimming towards him. Kaiba notice this and began to swim towards him.

" JOUNOUCHI! GET OUT OF THE WATER!!!" 

" Hn?" 

Jou then turned around and saw a fin in the water. Jou's face turns all kinds of colors. Jou jumped and tried to swim away. The shark grabbed Jou by the leg with his teeth and began pulling him deeper into the ocean. Jou then blacked out from the pain.

" JOUNOUCHI!"

Kaiba finally caught up with the shark and began beating it. It was a normal size Hammer Head Shark. He then grabbed it's mouth and forced it open. The shark let go and swam off quickly. Kaiba then grabbed Jou and began swimming towards land. 

" JOU SPEAK TO ME!!"

Kaiba then began doing CPR. He was trying his best to keep Jou alive, and he only had one option left. He brought his mouth to his and began to breathe air into his lungs. Kaiba then felt for a pulse, but got none. He kept doing it for half an hour, but it was no use. Jounouchi Katsaya was dead.

" No! Jou please don't die! I don't know what I would do without you! I LOVE YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Mokuba just stared at the weeping Kaiba. Just then a light from the heaven's came and looked over Jou. Jou's soul was next to the body wondering what just happened. The light approached Jou and spread it's wings. Jou turned to the light and jumped back.

" Jou it's not your time. He needs you."

" Kaiba doesn't need me."

" Your very wrong Jou. He does need you."

" Seto…"

Jou just looked at the weeping boy. He was pounding his fist in the ground like a mad man. Then he turned to Mokuba. He also had a sad face. He couldn't bare to see his big brother in so much pain. Jou sighed and turned back to the light.

" He hates me."

" Jou he loves you. Didn't you hear him say that."

" Oh…that's right…but does he mean it?" 

" Ask him your self."

" Ok…"

The light just smiled and snapped it's fingers. Soon Jou's soul disappeared and went back inside his body. Kaiba felt the body flinch underneath him. He quickly looked at Jou's face and notice that he was vomiting. Kaiba quickly got off and backed away in disgust.

" Puppy is awake finally…"

" What happened? I don't remember anything! Besides being drag off by a shark."

" Uh…you were on the brink of death so I rescued you."

  
" Oh thank you Seto."

Kaiba just smiled and saw a light in the ocean. His smiled then brighten and he went back to the packages and grabbed the flare gun. He held it up in the air and fired. 

~Boat~

" Master Pegasus that was a flare shot."

" Hm…Looks like Kaiba and Jou are on the island." 

" Should we go?"

" Yes. After all we wouldn't want them to suffer more then they already have now would we?"

~Island~

The boat arrived and Kaiba's smile quickly turned to a frown at who had rescued them. Pegasus greeted the three boy's before practically ordering them to get on the ship. All three just sighed and got on and who knows what adventures what would lay for them next!

TBC…

Jokid: Well it's not the end yet!

Yami Kitty Duo: MEOW???!

Random Translation Person: He asked how many chapters this is?

Jokid: Don't know…Anyway please tell us what ya think! 


	9. chapter 9

Temptation Island   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Y.Y: Prepear yourselves, guys, because it's the last chapter  
  
Jokid: Already?   
  
  
  
Inu- Joey: Well, we're already on the nineth chapter   
  
  
  
Yami Duo: Meowth, Mew!   
  
  
  
R.T.P: He's asking if you transform him to his normal self.   
  
  
  
Y.Y: I will, but only after I finished with the chapter 9   
  
  
  
Yami Duo: Mew meowth!   
  
  
  
R.T.P: He said to hurry up.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kaiba sat, waiting anxiously in the waiting room of the emergency room, sitting with   
one leg over the other. He still couldn't believe that Pegasus had rescue them. He thought   
that he was planing something to take over Kaiba Corp just like the last time. Mokuba was   
taken to the hotel where he would rest and Jou was taken to the Operation room to get   
operation on his leg. For his surprise, Yugi and Anzu had arrived there.   
  
  
  
"Yugi? Anzu? What are you doing here? Or better yet, how did you get here?"   
  
  
  
"We heard about your plane crash and since then we tried everything to get here to   
Hawaii to see if we could find you guys." Anzu Said   
  
  
  
"Pegasus brought us here." Kaiba's eyes just widen.   
  
  
  
"Ok, what's he planing now? Does he still want Kaiba Corp?" asked Kaiba as they   
just giggled. Kaiba was more confused as ever and out of nowhere, Yami (startled Kaiba   
accidentally) showed up with something on his hands; it was the Millenium Rod.   
  
  
  
"You just controlled his mind? No wonder, that explains a lot." Remarked Seto as   
Yami saw Kaiba's bandaged hands.   
  
  
  
"Kaiba, what happened with your hands?" asked Yami.   
  
  
  
"*Sights* Jou was attacked by a shark on the island, and I had open the shark's month to   
let Jou go." Said Kaiba as they gasped.   
  
" That's not all, Honda was bitten by a poison snake and he died there." said Kaiba as   
the others gasped in horror.   
  
  
  
They couldn't believe that Honda was really gone. Yami didn't seem surprised because   
he knew that something very wrong had happened to Honda since they heard about the accident.   
Kaiba also had explained about Jou's abusing father. They were in horror when they heard that   
his father beside to beat him, he also rapes him. Anzu and Yugi now finally understand about   
Jou's wounds. He always told them the wounds were in fights with a gang but they really never   
believed that. But before anyone could say anything more, a nurse walked into the room.   
  
  
  
"Mister Kaiba? You may see Mister Katsuya now." She said. Kaiba nodded.   
  
  
  
"Thank you." He looked over at Yugi, Yami and Anzu and they said they would wait for   
him out in the waiting room because they didn't wanted to bother Jou because he need to  
rest. Kaiba nodded to them before he went to Jou's room.   
  
  
  
The black- haired nurse led him to a room on the next floor up.   
  
  
  
"Here he is. His medical chart is at the end of the bed." She informed him. "He needs rest,   
so don't be too long."   
  
  
  
"Alright." Kaiba said, watching as she walked off. He opened the door, and walked inside.   
  
  
  
He closed the door behind him and walked over to the sleeping blonde on the white bed.   
Kaiba instantly felt sorry for him when he saw Jou. He had a bandage wrapped around his   
head, an Iv with a blood bag connected on his arm and his face was pretty paled .   
The thing that most shocked him was Jou's leg, the one that shark had bit was amputated.   
Then, Jou's eyes were opening slowing, and he blinked several times before he could see the   
things well. Jou smiled when he saw Kaiba on his side. Kaiba just took a chair and sat beside   
his loved one.   
  
  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked gently Kaiba to Jou.   
  
  
  
"A little dizzy. And I had a crazy dream about Pegasus rescue us." Said Jou, still felling   
dizzy because of the drugs.   
  
  
  
Kaiba just smiled at him and he told that wasn't a dream, Pegasus really had rescue then   
but Yami and others were controling him with the Millenium rod. Jou just chucked because   
Pegasus never would helped them from his own will. Then, he finally realized his missing leg.   
Kaiba just looked at the ground as he speak.   
  
  
  
"I think they couldn't save your leg, puppy. If I haven't jumped when you went to the ocean   
to swim, maybe you wouldn't had lost your leg." Said Kaiba as tears were rolling down on his   
face. He couldn't see Jou's face. Them Jou placed his hand on Kaiba's check as he speaked.   
  
  
  
"Seto, I'm upset for loosing my leg. But I should thank to God that I'm still alive,   
and beside that, I would never forgive you if you had done something stupid on the island if   
I had really gone." Said Jou as Kaiba looked at him confused.   
  
  
  
"I had die for a few moments, but it was enought to see you were really upset because you   
were in panic while you were trying to save me. I was afraid if I really gone, you would kill   
yourself like I did before. But a light told me that wasn't my time to go yet. And   
it told me.... well..."   
  
  
  
"What the light told to you, Jou?   
  
  
  
"That you loved me." Finished Jou as Kaiba had just smiled to him.   
  
  
  
"It's true Jou. I really love you." Said Kaiba as he kindly kissed Jou on his lips.   
"And after your allowed to leave , I would like you to live with us at the mansion. You   
are never going to go back to you father." Said Kaiba as Jou begin to cry .   
  
  
  
"Seto, arigato." Said Jou still crying as Kaiba hugged him to comfort him.   
  
  
  
"I love you, Seto." Whispered Jou   
  
  
  
"I love you too, Puppy." Kaiba whipered back   
  
  
  
Without knowing, a shining figure was smiling from that scene. It was Honda, wearing   
white clothes, having a huge pair of white wings and a light aura aroung of his body.   
Honda was happy for his friend can be finally happy.   
  
  
  
"Now my soul can rest in peace, my friend. Be happy with the Kaiba brothers." Said Honda   
smiling before he vanishes in the air. A little before he vanished, a white pigeon was flying   
away outside of hospital.   
  
  
  
The End.   
  
  
  
Y.Y- FINALLY I FINISHED THE SERIES.   
  
  
  
Jokid and Inu-Joey: WHOOPIE!!!   
  
  
  
Yami Duo: MEW!!!!!   
  
  
  
R. T. P: He's saying if he can change back to normal.?  
  
  
Inu- Joey: whaaaa T_T   
  
  
Y.Y: Sorry Inu-Joey, but I have to change him back. ~transforming Yami Duo to normal.   
  
  
Yami Duo: I hope you're happy, because you wouldn't live much time after I   
finished with you! ~Appoting his schyth on Youko's neck~   
  
Inu-Joey and Jokid: o_O!!! Don't do that!   
  
Yami Duo: and who's going to stop me?   
  
Misterios figure: ME! ~ then, out of no where, a Egyptian man with a black dog face shows up~   
  
Inu- Joey: Oh my goodness! It's Anubis!   
  
Jokid: What are you doing here?   
  
Anubis: Saving Youkai Youko * snapped his fingers as Dou's scyth vanished in the air.   
  
Yami Duo: NO!!! T_T   
  
Y.Y: Thanks you so much.   
  
Anubis: You're welcome, call me if you need help. Bye bye. ~Anubis leaving the room~   
  
Y.Y: Anyway, I want thank to Jokid for helping me to do that fanfiction series.   
Im sure Im going to do more Yu-Gi-Oh! yao soon and Im already have one in my mind. All   
I can say that Anubis will be involved on the story. And I want to thank to the ones who   
review my fist yugioh yao fanfiction. ^_^   
  
Jokid: Can Inu-Joey visit me?   
  
Y.Y: Sure, and he will be glad if I teach you the spell to transform Yami Duo into Kitty.   
  
Inu-Joey: Whoopie! ^_____^   
  
Yami Duo: NO!!!!!! T_____T   
  
Anubis: And don't forget to review the last chapter. We want to know what do you think   
about the storie.   
  
Jokid: I also want to add my comments. I would also like to say you welcome to Y.Y. for   
letting me help you write it. This story was good and I really do hope to see another one   
soon! 


End file.
